Les quatre as et le joker
by le docteur watson
Summary: Kid a envoyé un message annonçant son prochain vol. Aussitôt,ses quatre plus grands adversaires s'attellent au décodage. Mais le Kid se réserve quelques tours...Qui remportera cette partie ?
1. Première partie : Le décodage

Les quatre as et le joker

_A l'endroit où un faucon s'envole dans les airs,_

_Vêtu d'une amie de la belle au nez pointu,_

_J'aurais déjà quitté l'amie des loups pour son partenaire,_

_Et je volerais le joyau,avant de retrouver les cieux_

« Tel est le message qu'a envoyé Kaito Kid à notre journal. »

Première partie : Le décodage 

L'homme se leva en se frottant les mains. Quittant sa chambre,il passa en coup de vent admirer les merveilleux objets qu'il avait obtenu en parcourant le monde. Mais sans perdre une minute,il alla aussitôt dans une salle attenante à sa chambre où discutaient plusieurs personnes,l'air agitées,qui se passaient le journal de main en main. En voyant le nouvel arrivant,ils se levèrent pour dire :

-Ah,monsieur ! Vous avez lu le journal ? Kaito Kid a envoyé un message au commissariat !

-En effet ! Et ce vaurien m'a encore volé la première page ! Mais je vengerais ! Pas vrai,Lupin ?

Lupin était là,toujours à côté de son maître. Ce dernier ajouta,l'air convaincant :

-Il ne vous reste plus qu'à décoder ce message ! Mais pour cela,je vous fais confiance...

-Euh,dîtes,monsieur,vous avez lu la note en bas de la page ?

L'homme s'approcha et lut avec curiosité la note du journaliste.

(…)

L'inspecteur écumait de rage. Pourquoi avait-il prévenu les journalistes ?

-A mon avis,c'était pour que la nouvelle soit connue de tous,vous ne croyez pas !

-Kaito Kid...Ca fait 18 ans que je le poursuis...Je l'attraperai,cette fois !

-Ah,au fait,votre fille est passée vous dire bonne chance. Elle était accompagnée d'un autre lycéen.

-Ah,ça doit être Kaito. Au fait,où en sont les spécialistes des codes ?

-Eh bien,ce message semble simple,à priori,mais ils butent.

-Grrr...Il se joue de nous ! Bon,réfléchissons. D'habitude,ses messages indiquent trois choses. Le lieu,le moment,la cible. Et parfois,il y a autre chose. Mais là,il ne donne même pas le nom du joyau ! Tiens,il y a une note en bas de l'article,remarqua-t-il.

Il lut alors rapidement la note. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

(…)

Le lycéen pesta contre le sort. Un travail l'avait occupé,et il venait à peine de lire le message. Alors,Kaito reprenait du service ? Il eut un sourire à l'idée de leur prochaine confrontation. Il prit le journal et regarda attentivement le message. Un peu inhabituel,peut-être : le voleur faisait rarement des périphrases. En lisant le mot « faucon »,il eut un sourire et souffla :

-Peut-être est-ce une pique à mon intention...Tu ne crois pas,Watson ?

En entendant son nom,le faucon réclama doucement. Son maître reprit sa lecture :

-Ensuite,il y a cette bizarre périphrase,j'y reviendrais. Puis « l'amie des loups »,ça,c'est transparent... Donc « son partenaire » serait...C'est presque trop simple comparé au reste,bien que le sens reste caché. Et ensuite,la phrase finale. Hum...Eh,il y a une remarque à la fin de la page.

Le lycéen anglais lut la phrase. La surprise put alors se lire sur son visage.

(...)

L'enfant afficha le sourire de l'enfant malicieux,comme on aurait dit son amie. Profitant du fait que Kogoro écoute les courses,il s'empara du journal et s'installa dans sa chambre.

-Ah,enfin ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui !

Le magicien au clair de lune s'était surpassé,cette fois. Bien que les phrases étaient très simples,elles n'étaient pas vraiment aisément déchiffrables. La troisième était la plus claire,mais il n'en comprenait pas vraiment le sens. Pour se repérer,il se récapitula mentalement :

-Alors,la première phrase indique le lieu. Les deux suivantes semblent décrire sa tenue. Comme il n'y a rien sur le lieu ou sur la cible...C'est que trouver le lieu permettrait de les trouver immédiatement ! C'est un indice important ! Hum ? Il y a un commentaire...

Intrigué,il lut la remarque du journaliste.

(...)

Jirokichi Suzuki,Ginzo Nakamori,Saguru Hakuba et Conan Edogawa s'écrièrent en même temps :

-De l'anglais ?! Du français ?!

En effet,le journaliste avait écrit à la fin de l'article :

« Note : certaines phrases du journal étaient dans une autre langue,nous les avons traduites. Le message original était :

_At the place where a falcon fl__ies into the air_

_Vêtu d'une amie de la belle au nez pointu,_

Le reste était en japonais. »

(…)

-Pourquoi diable ce satané voleur a-t-il écrit son message en différentes langues ? C'est la première fois,en plus !s'interrogeait Jirokichi Suzuki. Hum...Passez-moi un téléphone !

Le vieil homme composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone de l'agence du détective Mouri.

(…)

Jirokichi ne pouvait pas le savoir,mais la ligne était occupée. Et ce,par sa propre nièce !

-Pourquoi tu ne répondais-pas sur ton portable,Ran ? J'ai été obligé de t'appeler ainsi !

-Désolé,Sonoko,mais il n'avait plus de batterie. Pour quelle raison m'appelles-tu ?

-Comment ? Mais à cause du journal,bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas lu l'article ?

-Euh,non,je ne l'ai pas lu. Conan a dû le prendre,parce que papa est ivre mort.

-Ah,ce gamin ! Bon,je t'explique : Kid-sama est de retour ! Il a envoyé un message ! S'il te plaît,demande à ton père de vite le décoder,pour qu'on le voie enfin pour de vrai !

Ran eut bien du mal à arrêter les élans de son amie,mais elle y parvint. Mais quand elle raccrocha,le téléphone sonna à nouveau ! En soupirant,elle décrocha pour dire:

-Écoute,Sonoko,je comprends que tu sois contente,mais...

-Ce n'est pas Sonoko. Ici Jirokichi Suzuki. Pouvez-vous me passer votre père,s'il vous plaît ?

(…)

-Allô,inspecteur Nakamori ? Ici Saguru Hakuba. Puis-je venir vous voir ? J'ai à vous parler.

-Hum ? Hakuba ? Oui,tu peux venir. De toute façon,j'allais t'appeler au sujet du message de Kaito Kid. Tu l'as lu,j'imagine ? Oui ? Je m'en doutais. Tu peux venir dans une heure,je serais libre.

Et l'inspecteur raccrocha.

(…)

-Allô,M. Mouri ? Ici Jirokichi Suzuki. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Euh,non,non,répondit Kogoro tout en remettant machinalement son col de chemise.

-Vous avez lu le message du Kid dans le journal,j'imagine ?

-Le journal ? Non,je ne l'ai pas encore lu. Mais je crois savoir qui l'a. Je vous rappelle.

Kogoro raccrocha et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre du squatteur. Comme il s'y attendait,le morveux à lunettes était là,en train de lire le journal. Il avança,lui arracha le journal des mains et,sans écouter les protestations de l'enfant,il retourna dans le salon et rappela Jirokichi.

-Ah,M. Mouri ! Vous avez lu le message,maintenant ?

-Oui,je l'ai lu,et il me semble très énigmatique. Et la note en bas de page est surprenante...

-N'est-ce pas ? Bien,j'aimerais que vous veniez chez moi. Dans trois quarts d'heure,ça vous va ?

Et,sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur,le PDG des groupes Suzuki raccrocha.

(…)

-Ah,Hakuba ! Je t'attendais. Je sors d'une visite chez le service des cryptographies. Ils n'ont pas encore résolu le code. Au fait,aurais-tu une idée là-dessus ?

-Non,pas vraiment. Toutefois,j'ai fait des recherches et trois joyaux sont actuellement en ville :

-le White Crime,un diamant blanc sans défauts,mais avec quelques reflets noirs

-le Blue Snake ,un magnifique saphir bleu reconnaissable à sa curieuse forme allongée

-et le Violet Flower ,une améthyste qui est étrangement de couleur violette,mais rouge au centre

Et tous ces joyaux sont à des endroits bien différents,mais lourds de sens ! Le White Crime...Est à la Bell Tree Tower ! Le Blue Snake...A l'aéroport ! Et le Violet Flower...Dans un zoo !

-Un zoo ? Comment ça ?

-C'est Yoshiro Tobata qui l'a acheté,et il y est exposé ! Inutile de vous dire qu'il est exposé juste à côté de la cage des faucons ! Étrange coïncidence,non ?

-Il y a aussi l'aéroport ! Pour s'envoler vers les cieux...

-Sans oublier la Bell Tree Tower ! En effet,il y a une exposition sur les rapaces !

-Hum...Choix difficile ! Mais je penche pour le zoo ! C'est son genre : un message qui semble compliqué mais qui est en fait très simple !

-Moi,je dirais l'aéroport ! Les messages ont toujours un premier sens aisément compréhensible,mais il y en a un autre moins évident ! Comme dans l'affaire de l'œuf !

L'inspecteur se renfrogna en se remémorant ce cuisant échec. Hakuba dit alors,pour conclure :

-Je vais faire quelques recherches,et nous verrons bien qui de nous deux a raison,ou si nous avons tous les deux tort !

Hakuba sortit alors de la pièce,avant de pianoter sur son téléphone portable.

(…)

-Le White Crime est certainement un piège grossier,dit Kogoro Mouri à son interlocuteur.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord,M. Mouri. Le Kid n'est pas assez idiot. Cependant...

-Il reste deux possibilités,intervint soudain une voix enfantine. Je pencherais plutôt pour le...

BOUM ! Kogoro asséna au coup sur la tête de Conan en lui disant :

-On t'a pas sonné,sale gamin !

-Surtout pas un minus qui m'a volé la première page,vociféra Jirokichi,rancunier.

-Bref,revenons à nos moutons. Je pencherais pour le Violet Flower,car le Kid n'a jamais volé aucun bijou de ce genre,et en plus,il n'y a aucun rapport direct avec des faucons.

-Dites...demanda Ran...Vous parlez de l'aéroport de Narita ? Il y a eu un article dans le journal sur cet aéroport,cette semaine...Je l'ai même découpé car il m'intéressait. Il s'agissait d'une exposition sur de célèbres avions...Il y aurait une maquette du Concorde,par exemple,et même certains grands avions...Mais je ne me souviens plus lesquels. Ah,désolé,ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport.

-Oui,j'imagine. Mais je n'avais pas remarqué cette article. Le seul qui m'a intéressé ces temps-ci parlait d'une troupe de théâtre qui se produirait ici ces temps-ci, dit Jirokichi. Et pas n'importe où...

Il sortit un papier de sa poche et ajouta,l'air triomphant :

-Dans la Bell Tree Tower jeudi à minuit,à l'aéroport vendredi à 23h et au zoo samedi à 21h !

-Quoi ?! Aux trois endroits ! Mais alors Kid va sûrement...

-Se faire passer pour un membre de la troupe de théâtre,évidemment. Cela explique aussi pourquoi il n'a pas donné d'heure dans son message : trouver l'heure du spectacle serait suffisant. Mais...

-Reste à savoir quand,intervint à nouveau Conan. Quelles sont les pièces représentées ?

-Hum ? Eh bien,elles sont différentes : à la tour,ce sera une pièce moderne sur un loup-garou,à l'aéroport,une pièce française sur Versailles et au zoo,une pièce pour des enfants,un conte japonais.

-Hum ?tiqua Conan. Mais j'y pense...Tout à l'heure,Ran a dit...Et dans le message... Mais alors...Les langues différentes...Le sens caché...La cible...Le déguisement...Ce serait...

Aussitôt,Conan sortit précipitamment de la pièce et composa un numéro sur ses boucles d'oreilles.

(…)

Saguru Hakuba relisait encore une fois le mystérieux message. Quelque chose le troublait sans qu'il arrive à deviner pourquoi. Soudain,il jeta le journal par terre et s'écria :

-Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés ! Je dois me changer les idées. Ah,au fait,il n'y aurait pas des pièces de théâtre intéressantes ces temps-ci à Tokyo ?

Il se leva et reprit le journal. A la page des spectacles,il étouffa une exclamation et relut le message de Kaito. Un sourire s'afficha sur son message. Il prit son portable et envoya un message :

« Bien trouvé,Kaito ! Mais j'ai élucidé ton message ! On se retrouve là-bas ! »

Ensuite,il composa un numéro. En entendant la voix de sa camarade,il déclara :

-Allô,Aoko ? C'est Saguru. Tu peux me passer ton père ?

(...)

Quand l'inspecteur Ginzô Nakamori raccrocha,il se frotta les mains et soupira d'aise. Il prit son téléphone et attendit avec impatience d'avoir ce vieux barbon à l'écoute.

-M. Suzuki ? C'est l'inspecteur Nakamori. J'ai résolu le message : Kid va agir...

-Je le sais déjà,merci. Le détective Mouri et moi-même avons planché là-dessus et nous avons trouvé. Grâce à l'aide du morveux,aussi,grinça Jirokichi en regardant le gamin qui souriait.

-Ah ? Bon,dans ce cas,nous nous retrouverons là-bas. Ah,je vous laisse,j'ai un double appel.

L'inspecteur raccrocha et prit le deuxième appel. Reconnaissant son interlocuteur,il dit :

-Ah,Kaito ?

(…)

-Ça faisait longtemps,Saguru-san,dit Conan en voyant le détective anglais.

-Oui,pas depuis l'affaire du détective Koshien,répondit Saguru avec calme.

-Taisez-vous un peu,vous deux ! L'inspecteur va parler !explosa Kogoro.

L'inspecteur était en extase. Devant une foule de policiers,il allait expliquer le message de ce satané voleur ! Sur l'estrade,assis sur une chaise,Jirokichi semblait attendre et se tournait les pouces.

-Bien,messieurs,nous allons commencer. Inspecteur Nakamori,si vous voulez bien...

-Merci,commissaire. Messieurs les policiers,vous avez été réunis ici car moi-même,ainsi que Jirokichi Suzuki,Saguru Hakuba et le détective Mouri...Avons décodé le message du Kid !

Suite aux paroles de l'inspecteur,un immense brouhaha s'installa et l'inspecteur dut hausser la voix.

-La première phrase du message était en anglais car c'est un indice. Le mot « faucon »,en anglais,se traduit généralement par « hawk ». Pourtant,le Kid a écrit « falcon ». Pour quelle raison ?

Se taisant un instant,l'inspecteur sortit un journal de son manteau. Il l'ouvrit et déclara :

-Il est marqué à cette page qu'à l'aéroport de Narita se tient actuellement une exposition sur de célèbres avions...Il y aurait une maquette du Concorde,par exemple,et même certains grands avions,comme des Boeing,et bien d'autres encore...Mais il y a aussi...Des Falcons !

Un cri de surprise unanime retentit alors dans la salle et l'inspecteur eut bien du mal à reprendre.

-C'est donc le Blue Snake que Kid vise. Mais ce n'est pas tout,il a laissé un autre indice. ...

-Merci,inspecteur Nakamori,dit Jirokichi. Kid a aussi écrit une phrase en français. Pourquoi ? Parce que la périphrase « la belle au nez pointu » vient de France. De la poésie, précisément. Et ça désigne la belette. Qui est son amie,alors ? La troisième phrase parle d'une « amie des loups ». Il s'agit évidemment de la lune. Son partenaire serait donc certainement le Soleil. Mais le Kid aurait déjà quitté la Lune pour le Soleil. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pour cela,M. Hakuba,voulez-vous bien...

-Merci,M. Suzuki,fit Saguru en se levant pour rejoindre l'estrade. Dans le même journal dont a parlé l'inspecteur Nakamori,on parle d'une pièce qui se jouerait à l'aéroport de Narita. Une pièce sur Versailles. Versailles,le célèbre château créé par un roi de France,Louis XIV,ou plutôt...

-Le Roi-Soleil,dit alors Conan.

-Oui,le Roi-Soleil,exactement. Le Kid nous donne là un second indice. Cela nous permet de savoir qui est « l'amie de la belle au nez pointu » : l'hermine,car Louis XIV portait un manteau d'hermine ! Il est donc extrêmement probable que Kid se déguisera en Louis XIV ce soir-là.

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration du jeune détective. Puis tous les policiers se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre. Le vacarme était assourdissant,on ne s'entendait plus parler.

-Donc il faut monter une souricière à l'aéroport,arriva à dire l'inspecteur. Voici mon plan...

Alors que l'inspecteur exposait son idée,l'un des policiers sortit de la foule et s'éclipsa discrètement. Une fois dehors,il monta dans un voiture qui démarra aussitôt.

-Alors,jeune maître,demanda le conducteur quand ils furent assez éloignés,que s'est-il passé ?

-Oh,comme prévu,ils ont résolu le message,répondit le passager. Cependant,j'ai été surpris de voir tantei-kun...Avec en plus le vieux Suzuki et Hakuba,et sans oublier Nakamori...

-Quoi ? Vos quatre principaux ennemis seront présents ?! Mais ça va être très dangereux !

-Cela n'en sera que plus amusant,rétorqua Kaito Kuroba en enlevant son masque. Regarde...

Le voleur sortit son pistolet de sa poche et tira cinq fois. Il ramassa les cartes avant de dire :

-Demain seront réunis les quatre as et le joker. D'abord l'as de carreau. C'est le père d' Aoko,droit et honnête,rigide et emporté comme un taureau : le carreau lui correspond parfaitement.

-ensuite,l'as de pique. Ça,c'est pour Hakuba. Intelligent,distingué,calme,sérieux,et prétentieux car il est parfois à l'honneur dans le jeu,mais c'est souvent le trèfle qui l'emporte. C'est tout lui.

-après vient l'as de cœur. C'est le vieux Suzuki. Puissant et fort,toujours plus haut,mais descend de son piédestal...Pour vouloir y remonter. Il est aussi rancunier : c'est tout lui,ça!

-le dernier as,c'est celui qui reste en dernier. C'est évidemment moi,inutile de t'expliquer pourquoi.

-et le joker,te demandes-tu ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi,alors qu'il correspond souvent au bouffon,celui qui joue des tours et se déguise souvent ? Parce qu'il est bien plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air,et il garde son costume en permanence,ça le gêne souvent. Aussi,tantei-kun,qui doit garder cet aspect tout le temps et qui est aussi très intelligent...Lui correspond bien mieux.

Comme tu le vois,Jii,toutes les cartes seront rassemblés pour demain,nous aurons droit à une belle bataille! Je te l'ai déjà dit : ça sera encore plus amusant !

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du vieil homme alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

-Je vous laisse chez vous,je retourne au bar. A demain,jeune maître...

-Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Kaito ! Ou,si ça t'embête tant que ça...Kaito Kid !

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de cette première partie ! Vous pouvez lire uniquement celle-là,mais si vous lisez la deuxième partie,il faudra avoir lu la première !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Quelques remarques :

-Aviez-vous compris le message ? Je voulais qu'il ne soit ni trop simple,ni trop compliqué.

-j'ai essayé de faire Kaito en mode " Arsène Lupin ",qui parfois,explique ses " tours " à son ami...J'espère que ça allait !

-l'as de trèfle. "Kuroba" peut être la prononciation japonaise du mot anglais "clover", qui signifie "_trèfle_".

La suite sera bientôt disponible ! Merci d'avoir lu,et j'espère que vous avez aimé !


	2. Deuxième partie : Le vol

Voilà la deuxième partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Deuxième partie : Le vol 

L'escadron de policiers était impressionnant. Tous les vols avaient été annulés,ce qui avaient causé de nombreuses colères et d'innombrables remboursements. L'inspecteur,de son côté,jubilait.

-Vous voyez,M. Mouri,moins il y aura de personnes,plus le Kid aura du mal à commettre son vol ! De plus,ajouta-t-il,j'ai fait annuler la pièce de théâtre : Kid ne pourra pas entrer de cette manière !

-Oui,mais avec tous ces policiers,rien de plus facile de se subtiliser à l'un d'entre eux ! contra Hakuba. Il serait plus intelligent de tous les renvoyer ! N'est-ce pas,petit ?

-Euh,oui,Saguru-san,répondit Conan,pris au dépourvu.

-Non,ce n'est pas le cas ! Je suis allé inspecter tous les policiers,le Kid n'est pas parmi eux ! Et Lupin les a flairés et n'a rien remarqué. Faites confiance à son flair !se rengorgeait Jirokichi.

-Peut-être bien,mais il a pu se déguiser en quelqu'un d'autre ! Il est surement déjà là !

La nièce des entreprises Suzuki était certainement la personne la plus heureuse de toutes les personnes présentes à l'idée du cambriolage du Kid. Elle était littéralement folle de joie et son amie avait bien du mal à la contenir. L'inspecteur avait donc une fois de plus remarqué la ressemblance entre Ran Mouri et sa propre fille. D'ailleurs,Aoko était là,elle aussi,revêtue une fois encore d'un costume de policier,en train de parler avec plusieurs policiers. Avec tout ce joli monde,la salle était très bruyante,avec des brouhahas et les aboiements de Lupin,qui restait à côté de son maître.

-En plus des cartes habituelles,il y a aussi la dame de cœur,le dix de carreau,et...Deux dames de carreau. Mais c'est comme à la bataille : quand on retourne une carte,il y en a une derrière toute différente ! HA HA HA ! Excellent déguisement !ricanait intérieurement Kaito Kid.

Conan,lui,regardait attentivement le visage des personnes présentes. Un pressentiment lui disait que Kid était ici. Parmi eux... Il pressentait que Kid n'était pas déguisé en policier,mais...

-Tu penses qu'il s'est déguisé en l'un de nous,c'est bien ça,Conan?

-Hein ? Euh,oui,exactement. Tu as lu dans mes pensées,Saguru-san ! Mais je ne vois pas qui...

-Inutile de me mentir,tu as une idée derrière la tête,je me trompe ?

-Et j'imagine que toi aussi ?rétorqua Conan sur le même ton.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Conan se disait que même si aucun des deux ne voudraient jamais le reconnaître,sur certains points,Saguru et Heiji se ressemblaient beaucoup...

-Bon,éloignons-nous un peu et comparons nos hypothèses...

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe et Saguru commença à parler.

-Avant toute chose,tire-moi le visage pour...AOUTCH ! Bien,maintenant que tu sais que je ne suis pas Kid,nous pouvons parler librement. Sans nous compter et en enlevant les policiers,nous sommes 6 ici : l'inspecteur,Aoko,M. Mouri,sa fille,Jirokichi Suzuki,et sa nièce. On peut déjà éliminer Jirokichi Suzuki :Lupin est à côté de lui,et il aurait reconnu Kid s'il avait pris la place de son maître.

-Exact. Il y a aussi Ran,que je n'ai pas quitté en arrivant. Mais pas Kogoro,qui s'est aussitôt éloigné.

-Personnellement,je ne suis pas resté à côté de l'inspecteur,et je n'ai pas vu Aoko tout de suite. Par contre,je sais que la nièce de Suzuki n'est pas Kid : je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux et je l'ai même contrôlé. Il ne reste donc que trois suspects : l'inspecteur,Aoko,et M. Mouri. Que faisons-nous ?

-Encore une chose : Kid n'a pas pu se déguiser en Kogoro,car Kogoro n'était pas censé venir,c'est moi qui ai insisté,le Kid n'avait pas pu prévoir ce déguisement. Mais pour les deux restants...

-Oh,je viens de penser à une chose. Aoko s'était déjà déguisé en policier,et ça n'avait pas plu à son père,qui lui avait interdit de recommencer. J'étais le seul à qui elle avait dit ça. Alors pourquoi reprendre ce déguisement à nouveau ? De plus,elle est étrangement restée à l'écart depuis son arrivée,elle n'a parlé à personne,sauf aux policiers. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère. Mais alors...

Les deux détectives se retournèrent vivement,mais Aoko avait déjà disparu. Sortant sa montre de sa poche,Saguru étouffa un juron. Il alla voir l'inspecteur et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille.

-QUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Il a encore pris l'apparence de ma fille ! Je vais le tuer !

L'inspecteur prit un talkie-walkie et donna plusieurs ordres,avant de dire à ses interlocuteurs :

-Je leur ai rappelé de redoubler de vigilance et de ne pas faire passer ma fille. Mais apparemment, elle est déjà passée,et l'escouade qui gardait le saphir ne répond pas ! Il a déjà pris le Blue Snake !

Cette fois,Hakuba lâcha un « Bloody hell ! » retentissant tandis que Kogoro souffla « Kuso ». Ils se dirigèrent alors tous au pas de course vers l'exposition...Pour constater que tous les policiers avaient bel et bien été endormis et que dans le piédestal ne se trouvait que le coussin...Le saphir avait disparu. Voyant une fenêtre ouverte,l'inspecteur cria :

-Il s'est enfui par là ! Demi-tour,le Kid est sur le toit !

Tout le monde fit alors demi-tour...Et le Kid sortit de sa cachette en rigolant.

-Eh bien,ouvrir cette fenêtre aura été profitable ! Le Blue Snake est à moi !

Il leva la main pour prendre le piédestal et...Une voix se fit entendre.

-Bonsoir,Kaito Kid. Tout est limpide désormais...En arrivant ici,tu as bel et bien endormi les policiers mais...La fenêtre n'était qu'un leurre. Tu as ouvert le piédestal,mais tu n'as rien pris. Tu as simplement dissimulé le Blue Snake sous le coussin avant de te cacher derrière le rideau. Enfantin.

-Pas un geste,Kid. Je te tiens en respect avec ma montre. Ne tente pas un tour de plus.

-Hakuba ! Tantei-kun ! C'est tout ? Les autres ont tout go...AAAAIIIIIEEEEE !

-Ne bouge pas,Kid,dit Jirokichi Suzuki. A moins que tu souhaites que Lupin te morde à nouveau...

-Ou que je te tire dans ton deltaplane si tu veux partir par les airs ?ajouta l'inspecteur en avançant.

-Ah ? Vous êtes tous là. Félicitations. Mais vous savez que j'ai toujours un atout dans ma manche...

PSCHOUFF ! Un nuage de fumée envahit soudain la pièce. Le vent se fit entendre,ainsi que les aboiements de Lupin. Quand la fumée se dissipa,Kid avait disparu et la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

-Argh,zut ! Il a encore filé !hurla Jirokichi,furieux. Inspecteur,demandez à vos hommes de...

-Une minute,coupa Hakuba. C'est un vent de force 8. Il n'a pas pu s'enfuir par là. Reste donc la porte ! Mais en 13 secondes 15 centièmes,il n'a pas pu faire ça non plus. Donc...

Soudain,le Kid sortit son pistolet et tira sur Hakuba,qui évita de justesse la carte. Mais le Kid évita de peu le ballon de Conan en se baissant d'un coup. Il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? J'ai fait vite,pourtant !

-Quand tu as fait exploser les fumigènes,tu as vite revêtu un autre déguisement avant de neutraliser M. Suzuki. Mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'occuper de Lupin,qui grogne depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ah,c'est sa faute ? Bon,de toute façon,je dois y aller. Au prochain tour !

Prenant par surprise les personnes présentes,Kid bouscula l'inspecteur,ferma la porte à clé une fois dehors,et courut vers le hall. Prompt,l'inspecteur fit sauter la serrure et ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite du voleur. Arrivé à un tournant,ils interpellèrent un vieux policier qui se relevait doucement.

-Ah,inspecteur ! Le Kid est passé par la gauche ! Que s'est-il...AOUTCH !

-Excusez-moi,dit l'inspecteur en s'éloignant,vérification machinale. Vous pouviez être le Kid.

Ils passèrent par la gauche,quand Conan s'arrêta soudain et dit à Hakuba :

-Eh,minute. Le Kid a parfois un complice avec lui,non ? Une femme ou...Un vieil homme !

Les deux détectives firent aussitôt demi-tour sans prévenir l'inspecteur. Le « policier » avait déjà disparu,mais ils en savaient assez. Ils prirent par la droite et arrivèrent à une porte à battant qui débouchait dans un hall d'embarquement. Sans s'occuper du personnel de l'aéroport déjà endormi,ils continuèrent de courir et arrivèrent à la « passerelle ». Alors qu'ils avançaient,Saguru cria soudain :

-Là-bas ! Ce sont eux qui verrouillent la porte de l'avion ! Ils ne vont quand même pas décoller ?

-Non...Ah,il faut faire demi-tour ! C'est un piège ! Ils vont descendre de l'avion et décolleront en deltaplane une fois sur la piste ! C'est le moyen le plus sûr d'échapper aux policiers !

-Non,ce n'est pas ça. Le vent est trop fort. Ils vont simplement...

Arrivés à la porte,ils hésitèrent un instant,mais Saguru fit signe à Conan d'attendre. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus visible. Ce ne fut pas long : deux minutes plus tard,les voleurs sortaient.

-Ils ont bien fait demi-tour. Votre idée a marché !

-Non,je ne crois pas,fit Hakuba en se montrant. Échec et mat,Kid. C'est le cavalier blanc qui gagne.

-Et le fou blanc a aussi son mot à dire,ajouta Conan en menaçant le Kid de sa montre.

-Aha,on joue aux échecs,maintenant ? Navré,mais c'est l'heure de battre les cartes !

Il sortit son pistolet et tira quatre fois. Il visa juste : il coinça le manteau d' Hakuba et cassa le projectile hypodermique. Esquissant un sourire,il prit son complice par la main,fonça en avant,échappa au ballon de Conan et...Cassa la vitre et sauta dans le vide. Conan se précipita,mais c'était trop tard. Le deltaplane avait amorti la chute et ils filaient à l'intérieur de l'aéroport.

-Ne t'inquiète pas,c'est une égalité. J'ai pris le Blue Snake quand il est passé à côté de moi.

Conan eut un sourire mi figue-mi raisin en entendant les paroles d' Hakuba. En entendant des bruits de pas,ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver en trombe Jirokichi,l'inspecteur et les policiers.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Le vieux était son complice,c'est ça ?demanda fébrilement l'inspecteur.

-Oui. Mais tout n'est pas perdu :nous n'avons pas pu l'empêcher de sauter avec son complice,mais nous avons récupéré le saphir. Par contre,si vous dîtes ça,c'est qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir ?

-Avec des policiers qui dorment,la partie était gagnée d'avance !grimaça l'inspecteur.

-En tout cas,mon Lupin l'a mordu : ça me suffit pour ce soir !positiva Jirokichi.

Ils firent alors tous demi-tour,pour répondre aux questions des autres personnes présentes...Et de la horde de journalistes et de fans qui se tenaient devant l'aéroport.

(…)

-Ah,ils ont récupéré le Blue Snake,jeune maître ?

-Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : j'avais pu l'examiner avant,ce n'était pas Pandora.

-Ah,ouf. C'est donc une demi-victoire ?

-Oh,oui,cette bataille s'est soldée par une égalité. C'est suffisant pour ce soir.

Kaito Kuroba eut un grand sourire avant d'ajouter,beau joueur :

-Les vraies batailles ne se finissent jamais. Parfois un joueur a l'avantage,parfois c'est l'autre. Il faut savoir se contenter d'une défaite,parfois. Et toujours garder sa Poker Face ! Mais je crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard,Jii-chan : je viens avec toi au Blue Parrot,j'ai bien envie d'une partie,pour une fois !

(...)

« Le magicien au clair de lune a raté son cambriolage. Nous pouvons féliciter les quatre ennemis du Kid,qui ont réalisé cette écrasante victoire et réussi à garder le joyau :

-le plus grand ennemi du Kid,l'inspecteur Ginzo Nakamori

-le célèbre riche globe-trotter,Jirokichi Suzuki

-le fameux détective lycéen anglais,Saguru Hakuba

-et le bourreau du Kid,le jeune écolier Conan Edogawa !

Puisse-t-il se retrouver lors d'un autre cambriolage pour que cette victoire se renouvelle ! »

A la lecture de ce message en première page du journal,quatre personnes réagirent différemment.

(...)

-Monsieur,vous avez vu ? Vous êtes en première page !

-Et je devrais être content ? Je dois partager cette page avec deux gamins et un policier incapable !

L'homme se tut,ne voulant pas énerver son interlocuteur. Il ajouta pour changer de sujet :

-Sinon,vous avez reçu une lettre. Tenez,la voici. L'expéditeur est un certain Katsuki Doito.

Intrigué par ce nom qu'il ne connaissait pas,le vieil homme prit l'enveloppe,l'ouvrit,et lut :

(…)

Face aux compliments de ses collègues,l'inspecteur se rengorgeait de plus en plus. Sa fille était très contente de cette victoire : après tout,il avait encore usurpé son identité.Un collègue lui dit soudain :

-Inspecteur ! Un coursier a déposé cette enveloppe pour vous à l'entrée. Il a dit que c'était urgent.

L'inspecteur prit l'enveloppe. L'expéditeur,un certain Katsuki Doito ( ce nom lui disait quelque chose ) avait bien écrit le nom de l'inspecteur. Il ouvrit,intrigué,et lut :

(…)

Le détective lycéen écoutait avec complaisance les compliments de ses camarades de classe,mais il ne s'intéressait qu'à Kaito,qui semblait pas du tout en colère et avait un petit sourire en coin. Quand le cours commença,Kaito lui tendit une enveloppe en lui disant de l'ouvrir et expliqua discrètement :

-Un homme me l'a passé dans la rue en me disant de te la donner. Il a dit s'appeler Katsuki Doito.

Il eut un sourire en comprenant l'allusion. Sans se faire remarquer,il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut :

(…)

L'enfant écouta avec surprise Ran lui dire qu'il avait reçu une lettre. Qui avait pu l'envoyer ?

-Quoi ?! Une lettre ? De ses parents,peut-être ?demanda Kogoro,incrédule.

-Non,l'expéditeur s'appelle,euh...Katsuki Doito. Ce nom me dit quelque chose,pas à vous ?

-Kat...Katsuki Doito ?! Mais alors,l'expéditeur de cette lettre est...Ran,passe-la moi !

Sitôt la lettre en main,il fila dans sa chambre,ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe et lut :

(…)

« MM. Jirokichi Suzuki,Ginzo Nakamori,Saguru Hakuba et Conan Edogawa,je vous félicite pour cette victoire sur moi. D'habitude,je ne prends pas la peine de l'écrire,mais hier soir,mes quatre principaux adversaires étaient présents,ce qui changeait la donne. J'ai utilisé un nom d'emprunt que certains d'entre vous ont dû comprendre d'emblée,d'ailleurs. Bien,faisons un petit récapitulatif :

-inspecteur,vous avez eu un atout en annulant la pièce de théâtre,mais je l'ai magistralement contré en prenant une fois encore l'apparence de votre fille,atout qui fut à son tour contré,d'ailleurs

-mais c'était trop tard,la bataille avait déjà commencé. J'avais déjà pris le saphir ou plutôt,je l'avais fait croire,mais vous m'avez percé à jour une fois de plus. Mais j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac...

-à ce propos,M. Suzuki,pardonnez d'avoir pris votre apparence ensuite. Mais vous pourriez remercier votre chien,qui a gâché mon déguisement et permis à d'autres de me démasquer

-j'ai cependant pu m'enfuir et j'ai repris l'avantage en utilisant mon complice,ce qui m'a toutefois obligé de dévoiler une de mes cartes,bien que j'ai eu raison de le faire

-mais que vous m'avez une fois de plus percé à jour et deux d'entre vous m'ont poursuivi. Je l'ai remarqué et j'ai voulu leur tendre un piège...Qui a échoué,et nous semblions être à leur merci...

-sauf qu'un magicien doit toujours avoir une issue de secours. Nous l'avons pris et ensuite,nous avions pu nous échapper...Mais c'était une demi-victoire,vous avez récupéré le Blue Snake ( que je vous aurais rendu de toute façon car,je tiens à le préciser,ce n'était pas la pierre que je cherchais ).

Quelle soirée,n'est-ce pas ? Messieurs,nous nous retrouverons tour à tour une nouvelle fois,et nous verrons qui sera sur le dessus du paquet à la fin. A ce propos,je joins à cette enveloppe la carte qui vous correspond,vous en comprendrez rapidement le sens. Bien,au revoir...Des quatre as et du joker.

See you,next to illusion

Kaito Kid

* * *

><p>Voilà,cette histoire est finie,j'espère que vous avez aimé. Quelques petites choses :<p>

-j'ai mis une image pour cette histoire ( je ferais la même chose pour mes autres histoires ). J'espère que vous l'aimez !

-j'ai corrigé l'erreur " Subaru " à la place de " Saguru " suite à une review qu'on m'a faite ( et suite à une autre,je l'ai corrigé dans ce chapitre aussi !

-je remercie donc celui qui a fait cette review et CeriSaky-chan,qui a followé mon histoire !

-pour l'histoire en elle-même,faites-moi remarquer si vous trouvez une incohérence ou si il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas

-le " tout est limpide " d' Hakuba et le " See you,next to illusion " viennent de la nouvelle série Magic Kaito

Voilà tout ! Reviewez,si vous avez aimé !


End file.
